The Gentleman's Game
by aelurophile
Summary: On a seemingly normal Sunday evening for Tweek, his knight-in-shining-armor shows up with a steaming surprise in tow. Creek fluff


Warning: Semi-harsh language and even harsher fluff. This is positively _lethal_, let me tell you.

* * *

It was a late Sunday afternoon, and Tweek was spending it the way he did every weekend**—**watching golf. He didn't know if it was the way you could tell the wind was blowing gently across the golf courses or the crowd's gentle applause and the announcers' even gentler voices, but it calmed him. It had become a Sunday tradition.

He was all curled up to take a nap**—**because let's face it, naps were all Tweek could take when it came to the vulnerability known as "sleep"**—**around the fifteenth hole when an abrupt rumbling beside his stomach left him to jerk upwards and scramble to the other side of the bed. After convincing himself to cautiously crawl back up and check under the covers, he discovered his cell phone. The screen was lit up and in the middle of it was a green bar showing that he had received a message from "Bootylicious Boyfriend," instructing him to "Come outside, I have a surprise for you."

Tweek raised an eyebrow before standing up and walking to his window. Sure enough, there was the familiar Mini Cooper sitting in his driveway. Tweek waved through the window, not really seeing Craig anywhere, but feeling like Craig could see him, and ran down the stairs to reach his front door.

He glanced at himself in the mirror hanging beside the door, flattening his hair and rubbing the dark circles under his eyes. Had it been anyone else, Tweek wouldn't have cared about his appearance, but this was Craig. THE Craig. The handsome, studly, always-put-together Craig. He felt as though the least he could do to pay him back for his appearance was to run out the wrinkles in his olive-green flannel shirt.

Yanking the door open revealed said stud sporting a t-shirt with a band name that Tweek had never heard of and some skinny jeans that cut off at his mid-shin. Pausing in his once-over, Tweek looked up into Craig's eyes and smiled.

Or at least that's what he had planned to do until he noticed that Craig had both of his hands behind his back and a wicked smirk on his scruffy face. Tweek took a step back and shrieked, "If you've come to k-kidnap me, I'll-ngh- go w-willingly!"

Craig's face fell and his eyes flashed with confusion until he seemed to realize where Tweek's suspicions came from. He let out a quick laugh of disbelief before holding out one hand to Tweek's wrist which was clutched against his chest, the act much like what you would see if you were trying to entice a stray cat to come closer. Nudging the unhealthily thin joint, Craig said in a honey-sweet voice, "Tweek, baby, I told you that I have a surprise..."

"If that surprise is c-chloroform and ropes, then I'm not interested!" Tweek's voice was beginning to rise. He was entering freak-out mode.

"Listen to me. I have no reason to fucking kidnap you. All I would have to do to get you to come with me is ask. So take my damn hand and let me be romantic," Craig's voice began steadily rising, brow furrowing and eyes squinting. Now was no time to be eloquent.

Tweek's eyes widened, giving off the illusion of a deer in headlights. Craig could literally see the conflict going on behind those round, hazel eyes. He could practically hear Tweek's thoughts, comprised of conspiracy theories and the possibility of Craig being an alien in disguise, but damn if Tweek didn't look adorable when he finally took a deep breath and took Craig's hand.

"I s-swear to god, if it's some kind of-ngh-torture device, I'm screaming," Tweek muttered under his breath. Craig looked down at him before shaking his head and pulling Tweek toward him.

"Actually, I was driving around out of town today, and I thought, 'Well hot damn. It's a coffee shop. My amazingly presh boyfriend likes that shit,'" Craig smirked at the way Tweek's eyes lit up at the mention of the simply magical drink. Craig pulled his hand out from behind his back, revealing a tall, plastic cup with steam billowing out of the hole on top. "So I figured, hey! Let's get him his favorite. Be spontaneous."

Tweek lunged at his other hand, nearly spilling the coffee everywhere. Once he took a sip, he lit up. His nose crinkled up and a smile erupted on his face. Leaning up onto his tiptoes, he pressed a slow kiss to Craig's chin. Craig leaned his head down, trying to help the short blonde reach his lips, but Tweak had already pulled away to sip excitedly at his drink. "Sorry to interrupt your golf-watching."

Tweek let out a helpless laugh, "Nooo, it's totally fine. I think I c-could do away with that if you-ngh-did this every Sunday."

Craig bent down and planted a small kiss on his even smaller boyfriend. He could smell the scent from the coffee as he pulled Tweek the rest of the way into his arms and rested his head on top of the messy hair in front of him.

"I'll see what I can do. Now let's go see how Tiger is doing," Craig said with a satisfied smile when he heard Tweek let out a long groan before going off on a tangent on how awful Tiger Woods was the entire way up to his bedroom. They both fell on the bed, curled up next to each other.

Yeah. Craig could definitely see this becoming a ritual.

* * *

Hi there, Ambrose here! I just wanted to publish a cute, little story as a sort of introduction into my cotton-candy mind. As my first story, I'm sure it's not the best in the world, but I will certainly strive to better myself and my writing. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
